A fox weighs $4$ kilograms. A monkey weighs $5$ kilograms more than the fox. How much does the monkey weigh?
Answer: To find how much the ${\text{Monkey}}$ weighs, we start with how much the ${\text{Fox}}$ weighs, and add ${5\text{ kilograms}}$. $?$ $4$ $5$ Monkey Fox 5 kilograms ${4} + {5} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how much the ${\text{Monkey}}$ weighs. $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${4} + {5} = {9}$ The ${\text{monkey}}$ weighs $9$ kilograms.